


When Both Our Fates Collide (Frerard)

by A_A_Dolan



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angels, Angst, Demons, Drama, Frerard, Gay, Horror, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Dolan/pseuds/A_A_Dolan
Summary: Frank Iero is a loner traveler who is a demon hunter. He is part demon due to him having to sacrifice part of his soul to save the life of his son, Miles, after losing his wife and twin daughters to demons. Along the way, Frank has a quest to save the life of someone who can save humankind from death and destruction. A man by the name of Gerard Way. Frank ends up finding Gerard...as a professional, exotic dancer in the bad part of town.Gerard is special and unique and it’s Frank’s job to protect him at all costs. Eventually Frank discovers that Gerard is an angel and has powers stronger than all demons combined...when that news gets out, all demons and angels are on the search for Gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Brendon Urie, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Sacrifice

“MILES, STAY WITH ME!” The father hollered to the top of his lungs as he held his young son’s body against his, feeling his blood soak through his own clothes.

“...daddy...I’m s-scared—please help me...” His young son pleaded with him, whimpering softly as blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth; tears filled his eyes as he trembled in his father’s arms.

“No, no—don’t be scared, Miles—daddy will take care of you, okay...?”

“...but m-mommy...and Cherry...and Lily...” Their faces were clear as day in his mind and he didn’t want to think about them; all bloody, mangled, and lifeless...they were gone and there was nothing he could do to bring them back.

“Ssshhh buddy, I’ve got you...okay...? Please, just remain calm and stay with me...” 

“It hurts, daddy...it hurts...” Miles continued whimpering as his father tried applying more pressure to stop the bleeding that gushed out of the enormous, wide, and deep wound that rested on his young son’s stomach.

“SOMEONE HELP US! ANYONE!? PLEASE!”

“...daddy...I’m cold...and sleepy...” Miles began to blink his tear filled eyes slowly as his body sunk in his dad’s arms—feeling a bit more heavier than before.

“Stay awake, Miles—please, stay with me buddy...please...” His heart was racing inside of his chest as he watched his son grow weaker by each passing second. More blood spilled out of his son’s stomach and his skin grew paler; almost looking grey...and he was sobbing loudly as he continued applying pressure against the wound.

“...I can see them...” Miles whispered as he continued blinking softly, his eyes slowly closing now as more blood gushed out of his mouth; his little, white teeth covered in his own blood.

“...Miles, please—listen to my voice and stay with me. Please...”

“...I see mommy, daddy...I see Cherry and Lily, too...”

“Miles, listen to your father and stay awake—“ He shook him in his arms, making his eyes open for a brief moment as he scooped him up in his arms, holding him like a baby against him.

“Don’t leave me...Miles, please, I need you...please, don’t leave me...” His own vision was blurred with tears as he continued sobbing, his own tears dripping off his chin and onto Miles’s face.

“...I love you, daddy...” Was all Miles said before his eyes closed again and his small body fell limp in his arms.

“...Miles...?” He called out his name in between choked sobs as he tried shaking him awake. Miles wouldn’t budge; wouldn’t open his eyes...nothing.

“...no...no, no, no—GOD, PLEASE NO! DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! Not my fucking son! Please!” Now going to hysteria mode, he was bawling his eyes out as they wandered all around him, hoping to find someone—hoping to find anyone that would help them.

It was late, it was dark, and not a single car has drove by since the tragic accident.

“Hello, Frank.” A soft spoken, low, and almost angelic sounding spoke. He was startled as he gasped out loudly and turned his head to look at whoever was talking to him.

A tall, dark haired man with large, dark eyes stood behind him...he was dressed all in black; from head to toe, he wore a hooded trench coat—long enough to touch the black concrete below his shiny, black boots.

“...w-who are you...?” The dark figures smiled, showing off his large, pearly white, and perfect teeth as he pulled off his hood, revealing his face among other strange features of himself. 

Frank nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the man had sharp, pointy horns sticking out of his rather large forehead...he had to blink hard, twice, just to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“W-who the fuck are you? What are you...?” 

“I’m here to help, Frank.” The tall man with the dark eyes and horns slowly approached Frank, making him move away with his dying son bleeding in his arms.

“Now, now—is this really necessary? I’m not going to hurt you.” He said as his smile widened, practically ear to ear. His smile was skin crawling and eerie and Frank didn’t trust him. Especially since he had horns coming out of his forehead.

“Stay away from me—“

“Ah, ah—you cried out for help and I came. The least you could do is be a little more grateful.”

“...you—you have fucking horns coming out of your head!” The tall man chuckled as he playfully poked his horns.

“Yes, I do. But trust me when I tell you I mean you no harm. Now, do you want my help or not...?” Frank turned his gaze back over to Miles, who was still unconscious; his young life hanging on by a single thread as his blood bled in between Frank’s fingers.

“...m-my son, Miles...he’s hurt and dying, please...help him.” 

“How old is he?”

“He’s seven—almost eight...”

“My, my—so young...bring him here.” The tall man hand gestured for Frank to come forward. Frank hesitated first a moment, still not trusting whatever he was completely, but he had no choice because his son was on the verge of life and death.

Finally, he accepted his offer and stood himself up from the road—holding Miles close against his body as more tears spilled down his bloody and tear soaked face.

“Give him to me, Frank.”

“What are you going to do...?”

“Enough questions or Miles will die. Do you want that?” Frank shook his head no and didn’t hesitate to hand his son over to the tall, horned man.

He smiled down at Miles before examining his stomach wound...he could see Miles’s intestines clearly before walking up the dark, empty road to find a perfect spot to lie the dying child down upon.

“...w-what’s your name...?” Frank broke the silence, trying to grip onto the shred of hope that Miles might live.

“I go by many different names. Though lately, I’ve been going by Brendon—at least, that’s the name of the vessel I’m possessing over.” Brendon, the tall and horned man responded as he carefully lied Miles down flat on his back against the black concrete below his body.

“Brendon...?”

“Correct.” 

“Well Brendon, what the fuck are you...?” Brendon remained silent as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air around him while his hands hovered over Miles.

“Brendon—“

“Hush—I need silence for this.” Within a matter of seconds, the ground below them began to rumble; it felt like an earthquake or at least a minor one...and Frank could overhear Brendon chanting something in a different language, over and over. 

Suddenly an enormous, bright, and glowing pentagram appeared underneath Miles’s small body.

“What the fuck is going on!? Brendon—what are you doing...?”

“You ask too many questions, Frank. First off, you asked me what I am. I’m a demon. Obviously.” Brendon replied as he turned to look over at him and pointed at his horns, again.

“...a demon?”

“Correct. And what I’m doing to your son, Miles? I’m trying to save him. His injuries are bad...he’s barely breathing and I’m not sure if there’s much I can do—“

“No—no, you said you could save him—Brendon, I lost my wife and my twin daughters several hours ago to some fucking crazy and heartless murderers—my son is all I have left...please, help him...”

“I can save Miles. But...there comes a price.”

“I don’t fucking care, I’ll pay you whatever you want, just please save him...” Brendon remained quiet before he turned his eyes back over to Miles, who remained the same. Unconscious, motionless...almost dead.

“The price is part of your soul, Frank.” He was silent and felt very confused as his eyes stared at the glowing, almost neon pentagram underneath Miles...then his eyes shifted over to his son’s pale, white face.

“...what’ll happen if I give Miles part of my soul...?”

“He’ll live.”

“And...what’ll happen to me...?”

“Do you want Miles to live or die?” Frank could now see his son’s intestines as a blood of his own blood appeared underneath his body.

“Fine, fine—take part of my soul and give it to Miles. Please, just save his life...please.” 

“Come over here, then.” Brendon demanded without facing him, holding his hand up high as he hand gestured for Frank to come forward. He didn’t hesitate to walk towards Brendon and drop to his knees beside him onto the road.

“Look at me, Frank.” He turned his head to look at Brendon...his large eyes were black. Black as the midnight sky...he was scared but was in desperate need of help.

“How much do you love your son?”

“More than anything and everything...I’d die for Miles.” Brendon raised a perfectly groomed, dark, and thick eyebrow up as the left side of his mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

“Promise me this, then. No matter what—if I ever need you for anything in the future, and I will need you, you will answer my every call and do as I say. No matter what.”

“...what kinds of things are you asking for?”

“Yes or no, Frank?”

“Okay, yes! I’ll do whatever you say! Now please save my son!” Brendon’s grin grew into a full, large, wide, and toothy smile; showing off his perfect pearly whites, again.

“Kiss on it?” Lowering his eyebrows in confusion, before Frank could say anything else, Brendon grabbed a hold of Frank’s face and roughly crashed his lips against his—kissing him rather hungrily, and Frank tried to push Brendon off but Brendon had a strong and tight grip on his face...suddenly it felt like he couldn’t breathe...something in the back of throat felt like it was burning; like taking a drag off a cigarette or the first hit off a joint—that same tingling, tickling feeling arose in the far back and Brendon finally moved himself away from Frank...a small, smoky, and glowing orb was inside of his mouth and Brendon was sucking it out of him.

The heat felt hotter and Frank sealed his eyes shut as he gripped onto Brendon’s hands; digging his fingernails into his skin...breaking through it, making blood ooze out.

Finally, Brendon released his snakelike grip from Frank—the glowing and bright orb that came from Frank was now inside of Brendon’s mouth and he pushed him away as he quickly crawled over towards Miles.

Frank was yelling out in both pain and discomfort; groaning out loudly while coughing and gagging violently...Brendon grabbed a hold of Miles’s head; gently cupping it into the palm of his hand, he lowered his face towards the dying child’s...he then opened Miles’s mouth before opening his own. Frank watched while still feeling and overwhelming and unbearable amount of burning, stinging pain overtake his entire body. 

The small, glowing orb floated out of Brendon’s mouth and slowly fell into Miles’s mouth. Frank sealed his eyes shut as the pain grew much worse; he began to scream as steam began to float off his sweaty, bloody, tattooed skin...occasionally he’d gasp out violently as his hands balled into tight fists, slamming them down against the road...it felt like something was torn out of him and it was by far the worst pain he ever felt in all of his life.

“It’ll pass—they all react that way. Including myself. It hurts, but only for a moment...it’ll pass.” Brendon assured Frank as his hands hovered over Miles’s body again. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply before he began to chant something in the unknown language once more...Frank continued screaming out in pain as he fell to his side—his body began to shake violently as more steam came off his body; even his veins were glowing, like burning embers from a fire...then his eyes were glowing brightly, just like a bright orange-red shade...finally, the pain stopped and Frank stopped screaming.

Unsure of how much time had passed...Frank’s eyes opened and his vision was so clear; clearer than it has ever been before—he could see everything around him and he could even see the stars above him twinkling, brightly.

Standing in front of him was Brendon.

“Feeling better?”

“...what the fuck happened to me...? Where is my son?” Frank sat himself up and stood up tall with both feet against the ground.

“Again—too many questions. You agreed to sacrifice part of your soul to save your son...so, I took a piece of it and transferred it over to Miles.”

“...you...you took my soul?”

“Yes, with the kiss. I should’ve warned you that doing that will hurt the human body...” Brendon chuckled softly as he kicked his foot around—tapping the tip of his boot against the ground.

“...what the fuck happened to me...?”

“I’m a demon, Frank. You paid a price; the price of giving up part of your soul to save Miles—“

“Where the fuck is he? I wanna see my son—.” 

“Hi, daddy.” Miles spoke over Frank as he slowly appeared beside Brendon. His clothes were still messy and bloody...but he smiled over at him and didn’t look like he was dying, anymore. Brendon looked down at the small child and held his hand out to him. Miles placed his small hand in his.

“...Miles...? You’re okay...you’re alive!”

“As I was saying...you gave up part of your soul to save Miles. So...I sealed the deal with a kiss; took a piece of your soul and gave it to him. He’s alive and he’s okay...but...you’re no longer fully human, Frank.” Frank’s eyes never left Miles...Miles continued smiling up at his father as he held onto Brendon’s hand. Frank noticed something odd about him; something different. Miles’s eyes were fully black...just like Brendon’s.

“What did you do him...? To me...?”

“While giving him a part of your soul...it put a little more life inside of Miles, but not enough to save him. So...I gave him some of my strength. Demon strength is a lot stronger than human...it saved his life, Frank. Miles is okay...but, he is a demon, now. His human soul had perished; now reunited with Jamia, Cherry, and Lily. Miles is a demon, just like me. And so are you...at least; part demon.” Frank felt his heart sink inside of his chest as he mad dogged Brendon. His hands were trembling and his breathing was hard and heavy...His eyes shifted back down to Miles.

“...my son is...dead...?” Brendon squeezed down on Miles’s hand.

“No. His soul is gone, but his vessel is still here. We both saved his life...but my strength is what’s keeping him alive. So...I own him, now.” Frank sighed out loudly as his hands balled up into fists—he could even see the palms of his hands glowing bright orange-red, like burning flames, and he growled out in pure rage as he felt tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Like fucking hell you own him, he’s my son!”

“Daddy, please don’t be mad...” Miles pleaded with his father with a saddened look on his face. He released his grip from Brendon’s hand and walked over towards Frank—wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him, tightly.

“Miles...” Frank felt himself calm down at his son’s touch and he let out a soft gasp as he sealed his eyes shut and hugged Miles back.

“I’m okay now, daddy...Brendon saved me. And so did you. Thank you.” Frank placed both of his hands down on Miles’s shoulders as he kneeled down to his level to make direct eye contact.

“Hey, buddy...”

“Hi, daddy.” Frank sniffled softly as he examined his son’s face, trying to ignore his black eyes.

“Are you...are you okay...?”

“I’m great, daddy! I feel like a million dollars.” Miles replied with joy, bouncing around in excitement as his smile grew bigger across his face.

“That’s great buddy...I’m so happy.” Frank forced a smile as more tears spilled down his face.

“You have one black eye, daddy.” Miles said as he gently poked Frank’s left eye. Frank blinked softly as he touched his own eye...he couldn’t see it, but he believed his son.

“We’re twins.”

“...guess we are, huh...?” Frank chuckled softly as he wiped away his own tears. Brendon slowly approached them and he grabbed a hold of Miles’s hand in his, again.

“Time to go, Miles.” Frank frowned up at Brendon, stood himself up tall again and tried to snatch his son away from the demon, but immediately froze and was unable to move a single muscle.

“Now, now...that isn’t necessary. You may have some demon in you now, but I’m full demon—therefore I’m stronger than you. I own Miles now and I’m taking him with me. He needs to be with his new kind; to understand the life of a demon. You can never see him again. You’re part human still...I’m sorry, Frank.”

“...y-you...y-you b-bastard...” Frank strained himself to choke out in between breaths as he tried with all his strength to move, but failed each time.

“I did you a favor. You should thank me. Say goodbye to your daddy, Miles. Looks like I’ll be your daddy from now on.”

“...I’ll never see him, again...?” Miles asked with a soft spoken, saddened tone as he looked up at Brendon.

“I’m afraid not, little one. It isn’t common that we turn children into full demons...you need guidance and protection and you won’t get that from a half demon.”

“...no, I don’t wanna leave him...” Miles said as he pulled his hand away from Brendon and tried to go to Frank, but was instantly scooped up in Brendon’s arms and held tightly.

“I saved your life, ungrateful little shit. I own you. You’re coming with me and that’s final.”

“NO! DADDY! DADDY, HELP ME!” Frank was still frozen, unable to move or even help his son in any way...his vision continued to blur with his own tears as he watched Miles reach his tiny hands out to him and cry out to him.

“Sleep.” Was all Brendon said and just like that, Miles’s eyes closed and hisbody fell limp in his arms.

“Kids. Gotta love them, right?” Brendon grinned over at Frank as he threw Miles’s small body over his shoulder.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Frank. Oh, and sorry about your wife and daughters—nothing personal. I’ll be seeing you.” Frank let out a loud gasp as his body finally moved but he fell forward, landing face first into the black concrete...his head broke his fall and fresh blood gushed out of the deep gash resting on the far right side of his forehead. 

Brendon had tricked him...stolen his son.

“MILES! BRENDON! GIVE ME BACK MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Frank hollered at the black, starlit sky above him before turning himself over and trying to stand himself up, but ended up falling to the floor once more, still feeling light headed and dizzy from the fall.

“MILES!” Frank screamed out his son’s name once more. The only sound were of his echoing screams and the crickets chirping...Miles was gone. Jamia was gone...Cherry and Lily...Frank had nothing. He had nobody. He even lost part of himself along the process...his heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces and his blood was boiling with pure rage and adrenaline; wanting to kill all demons he ran into. He wasn’t even aware demons existed until that very night but now that he did, he kill every single last one of them until Brendon returned his son back to him.

He wait...until the meantime, he’d search for any demon and kill them all. He’d kill them for killing his family...for stealing his only son—the only family he had left. Frank promised that to himself.


	2. Favor

~ Five Years Later ~

The sun beamed down against the classic 1979 Pontiac GTO beauty that became one of Frank’s most prized possessions, ever. The roof of his car was hot enough to cook an egg on; the desert seemed dryer than possible and it made the heat seem all the more unbearable...he was used to it though and he was smart enough to stack up enough bottled water for the drive.

The radio blasted hard rock, heavy metal, or alternative rock as he drove down the lonely road through the desert. 

“Daddy, where are we going?” His head snapped over to the passenger seat...he could see Miles sitting there, clearly. He was even buckled up and smiling over at him.

Frank let out a soft sigh as his eyes reverted back to the road...his hand squeezed down on the steering wheel of his car.

“Can we stop and get something to eat? I’m hungry.” Miles asked while playfully kicking his feat around...Frank remained silent as he bit down on his tongue and fought back his tears...he missed having small talk with all his kids during road trips; Cherry, Lily, and Miles would always ask him all sorts of questions if they didn’t want to play I Spy, or count how many certain color cars they could find. He missed that.

“Cut the shit, Brendon.” Frank spat out in a low, raspy, and firm tone. Miles giggled softly as he tilted his head off to his side—grinning a mischievous grin.

“You said a bad word, daddy. Bad fucking word, indeed.” Hearing that in his son’s voice made Frank’s heart race inside of his chest as well as make his blood boil.

Miles giggled once more before his bones began to snap, loudly like twigs, and Miles shape-shifted into Brendon...Frank wasn’t stupid, he knew it was Brendon all along, playing tricks on him.

“What the fuck do you want, Brendon?” Frank asked him without taking his eyes off the road. Brendon reached his hand over to Frank’s radio; turning down the volume rather low.

“You know what I want. I’ve got a favor.” 

“That’s the third time this month you’ve needed a favor.”

“What can I say? I’m a busy man. Anyways, you need to find someone for me.”

“Who?” Brendon kicked both his feet up on the dashboard of Frank’s car as he pulled a small, metal case filled with rolled up blunts out of his long, black, trench coat; placing one in between his full, red, plump lips.

“Someone important. Very important in fact.” Brendon fished around on the other side of his coat for his lighter—he exclaimed out in joy and relief once he found it and didn’t hesitate to light the tip of his joint; inhaling the thick, herbal smoke, letting it fill his lungs up.

“Who? And roll the window down if you’re gonna get high in my car.”

“You smoke, what’s the big deal?” Brendon asked in between choked up coughs as he exhaled the smoke out of his nostrils.

“I don’t like driving while I’m stoned. Window down.” Brendon scoffed out loudly while rolling his eyes and rolling down the car window; shortly afterwards.

“When was the last time you even got stoned, grumpy? Maybe you’ll loosen up if you smoke.” Brendon chuckled softly as he took another drag off his burning blunt before handing it over to Frank.

“Who am I supposed to look for, Brendon?”

“A very important guy who goes by the name Gerard. Gerard Way.” Brendon took another drag off his joint; holding in the smoke before exhaling out of his mouth, making perfect O’s in the air in front of him.

“What’s so important about him?”

“No clue, but that’s what I’ve been assigned to tell you so you could do my dirty work for me.” Frank sighed out softly as he then turned up the volume of his radio, wanting to end the conversation.

“Aww, don’t be rude Frankie—“ Brendon reached his hand over towards the radio again and turned down the volume as he took another hit off his blunt.

“What choice do I have? You stole my son. And now I’m your errand boy—I’m a demon hunter when I myself have some demon in me. Life is fucking funny, isn’t it?” Brendon was quiet as he blew the thick smoke out...Frank was thinking too much about his family; about Jamia, about Cherry, Lily, and Miles.

“Miles says hi. He misses you.” Frank scoffed softly while shaking his head in disbelief and the corners of his mouth curled into a smirk.

“I hate you.”

“You love me for saving your son. I promise you I’m taking good care of the little shit.” Frank let out a low growl as he slammed his foot down on his breaks; making the tires screech loudly as the rubber burned—leaving tire marks on the road.

Brendon nearly flew out of the front window and choked on the smoke of his blunt.

“Don’t you EVER call my son a little shit again, do you understand me?”

“Damn, I was fucking with you hothead. Miles is a good kid—most well behaved demon I’ve ever dealt with.” Frank felt his heart sink when he’d forgotten that his son, the only family he had left, was a demon. He thought about him all the time and hoped he was okay, wherever he was.

“Seriously Frank, take a hit. You need it.” Frank’s eyes shifted down to the still burning blunt resting in Brendon’s hand...he couldn’t resist any longer and gave in as he snatched it from him. He placed it in between his lips and inhaled deeply—holding in the herbal smoke before exhaling through his nostrils and taking another hit shortly after.

“Atta boy.” Brendon said as he patted Frank’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” Brendon pulled his hand away, smirking to himself. Frank and Brendon sat in silence while they shared the joint.

“...how is Miles?” Frank finally asked him, breaking the silence. Brendon’s eyes were puffy and red, occasionally giggling as he messed around with the radio—trying to find some music with more beat and happiness to it.

“He’s good. He misses you a lot, but he’s good.” Frank smiled to himself...thinking about his son’s smile; how he looked and acted so much like his father...he missed holding him in his arms more than anything.

“He’s twelve now...my little boy is twelve.” Frank rubbed his dry, puffy, red eyes...sniffling softly as tears built up inside of them.

“If it makes you feel any better, he still looks seven. Demons don’t really age...they mature, but don’t age.”

“I miss him. I wanna see him...”

“Can’t. Not up to me.” Tears spilled down his cheeks as he continued sniffling softly. Brendon just sat there in the passenger seat, unsure on how to comfort him, considering he knew he hated his guts and wasn’t really good at comforting.

“Tell him I miss him, too...tell him I love him. And that I think about him all the time...”

“Gotcha.” Was all Brendon responded with. Frank turned his head to face him...Brendon’s skin was still somewhat grey, especially around his sharp, long, pointy horns. His eyes were large, wide, and black.

“Do you think you can make yourself look less...demony...?” Brendon raised an eyebrow, smirking his little mischievous grin again before he let out a soft sigh, sat himself up straight in the passenger seat, and cracked his neck.

His horns began to sink inside of his forehead; making a loud crackling sound once they disappeared behind his skin that went from a greyish tint to a normal, soft, tanned complexion. His black eyes had changed to a rich, deep, chocolate brown shade. For a demon, Brendon wasn’t bad looking.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Brendon winked over at Frank before he leaned back against the passenger seat and made himself comfortable.

“Enough sweet moments and let’s talk business. Gerard Way—he’s the guy you need to look for.”

“Why? What’s so important about him that I need to go out of my way to find him?” Brendon giggled again as he rubbed his dry eyes, letting out a soft cough.

“Again—I have no clue. That’s what the big boss said to me and it’s my job to pass it down to you. Besides, what are you doing that’s so important that you can’t do this favor for me?”

“Hunting and killing demons.” Brendon turned his head to look over at Frank; who was mad dogging him, again.

“How’s that going?”

“Wanna find out?” 

“Hehehe, you’re so funny. You can’t kill me, I’ve got Miles. I’m his adopted, demon father.” Frank sighed out softly, running his tattooed hands through his hair—tugging at it, wiping away his tears as he tried to gather himself up.

“Fine. Where is he? I’ll look for him and bring him to you.”

“Good boy. He’s located right here in Vegas...you’ll find him located at 6007 Dean Martin Dr #1, Las Vegas, NV 89118. Also...I suggest you bring cash. Lots of cash. And...you might wanna change, stud.” Brendon winked over at him while playing around with his jacket collar. Before Frank could say anything, Brendon was gone. Vanished into thin air before Frank could even blink.

He ended up driving himself further into Sin City, checking himself into a decent hotel. Once he showered up, changed into some nice clothes, and cashed out a fair amount of cash...he drove his classic beauty to his destination to find this important Gerard Way. The night was young; the sun had set behind the tall and jagged mountains—leaving the sky a rich, dark royal blue shade with a tint of pinkish-gold by the ends of the mountains. The moon was full, bright, and shining and the stars hadn’t appeared yet.

Frank drove to his usual heavy metal, hard rock, or alternative rock while staring straight ahead...he felt confused once he made it to his destination. It was located outside of a strip club.


	3. Kings Of Hustler

Driving further into Sin City; the city lights shined through the darkness as the sun set behind the tall, jagged mountains. The once bright, baby blue sky now faded into a rich, deep, royal blue shade with a slight tint of pinkish-gold, mainly around the mountains where the sun had set. Not a single star was seen from above.

Frank checked himself into a decent hotel, showered himself up and changed into some decent clothes; tight fitting black undershirt, a black button-up dress shirt, black coat, tight fitting, black slacks, and black chucks. He took Brendon’s advice and went to the nearest bank to cash out as much money as he possibly could, though he was certain why since this Gerard guy he was looking for was located in a strip club.

‘Kings Of Hustler’ was the name of where Gerard Way was located—by the name of the place, it sounded like an all male strip club. Frank parked his classic, dark, prized possession in the parking lot—far from the other cars. Two tall and body built bouncers stood outside the entrance of the strip club and one quickly lowered his sunglasses when he saw Frank casually making his way towards them with both hands in the pockets of his coat.

“Business or pleasure?” One of the bouncers asked him, still keeping his sunglasses lowered enough to see him. He was bald, had an eyebrow piercing, and a well trimmed goatee.

“You wanna see my ID or something?”

“Well, you are rather short. From a distance you looked like a child—ID will do.” The other bouncer, who was slightly slimmer than the other chuckled softly as he held his hand out to Frank. Frank handed him his ID and quickly got approved as the bouncer handed him back his ID and hand gestured for him to enter.

Once Frank entered inside, the loud and blasting techno music overtook all sounds inside. The only source of lighting were from the bright, flashing, and strobing lights on the stage where several male, exotic dancers were...doing their job. Unsure of where to start or who to look for, Frank let out a low groan of frustration as he made his way over to the bar area. Brendon hadn’t bothered to give him the most important information other than what his name was; Frank didn’t know what Gerard looked like—his eye color, his hair color, his race...nothing. What did ‘Kings Of Hustler’ have to do with the supposedly, very important human being that Frank needed to search for?

“Hey there, handsome. What’s your poison?” The young, pretty, female bartender asked Frank as she approached him from behind the bar counter. Frank took one good look at her face and he thought he was hallucinating...she had the same eyes, the same nose, the same smile...she looked so much like his dead wife, Jamia.

“...Jamia...?” Frank called out, his eyes widened with pure shock as his mouth dropped open, he blinked hard until he realized her face was way different than his wife’s.

“Uhh, my name is Sasha, handsome.” She raised her perfectly groomed, thin eyebrow up while smirking over at him. Frank felt embarrassed as well as sad...Sasha, the pretty, dark haired bartender said no more as she grabbed two, small shot glasses and pulled out a bottle of whiskey; pouring just enough inside both and sliding one over to Frank, who caught it perfectly in his hand.

“Here. On me. Cheers.” She said as she held her drink up. Frank followed her action and held his drink up; they clinked their shot glasses together and both downed their shots. The taste was strong and bitter and it burned the back of Frank’s throat; his face scrunched up as he let out a loud sigh before slamming the shot glass down on the counter.

“So handsome, what’s your business here?”

“Looking for someone.”

“Someone or some fun?” Sasha playfully winked over at him, but Frank shrug it off as his eyes shifted over to the stage, where he witnessed some of the dancers collecting crumpled dollar bills while they continued making their clients happy by showing themselves off while removing a piece of clothing, one by one.

“Ah I see, you swing for the other team.”

“I don’t swing for anyone. I’m here to look for someone.”

“Who?”

“His name is Gerard Way—this was the address I was given; where I was told he’d be, but I’m starting to think I was tricked.”

“Well, can’t help you with real names handsome—all the dancers here go by fake names. However, you’re in for a treat cause one of our best dancers is coming onstage soon. Everyone loves him and he brings in so many customers as well as money.”

“Hmm. Doesn’t help much...”

“Sorry, handsome. Can I fix you up another drink while you figure it out?”

“Why yes, my friend here will have a Rum and Coke.” Brendon appeared next to Frank, sitting in the next bar stool beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder while smiling his large, wide, and charming smile over at Sasha.

“Brendon—“

“My treat.” Brendon interrupted him by pulling out some cash from inside of his trench coat and handing it over to Sasha.

“Rum and Coke it is. Coming right up.” Sasha smiled at both Frank and Brendon, winking at them while she prepared the drink behind the counter.

“Gerard isn’t here—you tricked me.”

“Ah, ah—I did no such thing, Frankie.”

“Get your fucking arm off me—“ Frank spat at the dark eyed, handsome demon while shrugging his arm off of him, mad dogging him intensely.

Sasha came back with Frank’s drink and handed it to him.

“You tricked me into coming to an all male strip club—this was your idea so that you could have fun.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Trust me, he’s here.”

“Where?”

“I just ordered you a drink and paid for it. The least you could do is say thank you—humans have no manners.” Frank was beginning to lose his patience and was on the verge of killing Brendon right there in front of Sasha, but he knew he had to keep calm and think about Miles. He was so full of rage that his left eye; his blackened demon eye, had turned fully black and visible black veins had appeared underneath it, and the thick veins in both tattooed hands had begun to glow that familiar orange-red, ember like shade.

“Drink up, Frankie. Relax, and believe me when I tell you Gerard is here. C’mon, let’s go enjoy the show.” Brendon smirked over at him as he stood himself up from the bar stool and finger gestured for Frank to follow him, leading him closer to the dancers.

Frank hated that he was basically Brendon’s puppet and with a tug of his strings, he could make Frank do whatever he pleased—whether it was humiliating, insulting, or just plain mean.

“Ooh, that boy is cute. Don’t you think?” Brendon purred in Frank’s ear as his eyes were focused on one of the dancers who were practically dry humping the stage.

“I promise you I will kill you, someday.” Brendon looked into Frank’s eyes; one eye was a rich and beautiful hazel shade—around the pupil was a light mocha color whereas the rest of the iris was a lovely olive green. And his other eye was just black...as black as the midnight sky and you couldn’t see the pupil.

“I’ll drink to that.” Brendon replied with his smug grin resting on his face as he reached his hand over to take Frank’s drink that he wasn’t going to drink and took a long swig off it, practically emptying it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, mostly the men—“ A voice was announcing from the speakers surrounding the strip club spoke loudly and clearly, trying to sound sexy as well as seductive.

“Prepare yourselves and I hope you’ve all said your prayers this evening because this lovely, sweet soul can smell sin from a mile away. You all know him and you all love him. And if there are any first timers here, please raise your hands.” Several people giggled, whistled loudly while raising their hands up high. Frank sat in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, completely unamused and it showed on his face.

“He’s a first timer!” Brendon announced as he grabbed one of Frank’s tattooed hands with his and raised it up so high that Frank almost had to stand up.

“Let me go—“ Frank whispered harshly at him as he tried to pull his hand away but Brendon wouldn’t budge and squeezed with all of his strength.

“Ooh, what a looker he is. Definitely one to break hearts. Well, since you’re sitting up front—tonight is your lucky night. Have you ever seen an angel before, hun?” Frank was blushing bright red as he finally managed to retrieve his own hand out of Brendon’s grip, roughly punching him on his arm, making the demon giggle out in pure joy as ran his hand through his hair and made himself more comfortable next to Frank.

“Are you a sinner?” The voice coming from the speakers asked Frank before all lights inside of the strip club went black. A bright, white light began to appear from the darkness in the center of the stage...it brightened with each passing second as the crowd began to cheer, whistle, and clap. Smoke lightly blew out of smoke machines—fogging up the stage as the beginning of a song began to play...the sounds were soft, ambient, and ready to build up for the main attraction.

That’s when he came. Out from behind the curtains...his hair was long, slick back, and dyed bright, cherry red. His skin was soft looking and clear as crystal...by his beautiful, bright eyes were what looked like small gems; sparkling from the stage lights reflecting off of them. He wore a white corset with a large pair of white, feathered wings behind him...white, laced, silky panties, white knee high tights, white boots, and a white choker. Frank’s eyes were immediately glued to him...he was very beautiful and he could tell at first glance. The crowd was going wild with more cheering, more whistling, and the song began to get heavier with an electric guitar and drums.

‘Here I lay

Still and breathless

Just like always

Still, I want some more

Mirrors sideways

Who cares what's behind?

Just like always

Still your passenger...’

The red haired angel walked seductively over to the pole; wrapping his hand around it as his body spun around the pole before wrapping his body around it...thrusting his hips in rhythm with the song as it continued playing.

‘The chrome buttons buckle on leather surfaces

These and other lucky witnesses

Now to calm me

This time won't you please

Drive faster

Roll the windows down this

Cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees anything?

I'm your passenger

I'm your passenger...’ 

Frank’s eyes never left him as he watched his body move in ways that made his breath get caught up in the back of his throat. At some point, after the red haired angel swayed and swung his hips around in a slow, seductive, circular motion...even crawling in all fours on the stage, he noticed Frank and smiled over at him—biting down on his bottom lip as he progressed to crawl over towards him.

“Think he likes you, Frankie. Hope you’re not shy.” Even though other clients were tossing money at him; practically showering the stage with dollar bills, the red haired angel was completely focused on Frank...crawling closer towards him, now.

“Pull our your wallet—tip him ten bucks. Then pull out a cigarette and light it.” Brendon whispered into Frank’s ear, practically giving him instructions.

“Why...?”

“Just do it.” Frank sighed out as he pulled out his wallet and pack of cigarettes, grabbing onto a ten dollar bill and a cigarette while fishing for his lighter...the red haired angel was so close to him now that they could both get a better look at each other’s faces. The angel was so beautiful...he was the most beautiful one there out of the rest of the dancers and Brendon could tell Frank was into him.

He placed his cigarette in between his lips and flicked the lighter on; bringing the small burning flame to the tip, lighting it up...he looked into the beautiful, bright eyed dancer now on all fours in front of him, still smiling, and he held out his ten dollar bill.

The red haired angel raised his eyebrows in surprise as he examined the ten dollar bill in Frank’s tattooed hand before slowly reaching his hand out to take it. His hands were cool to the touch and the skin was silky smooth...his nails were painted black with glitter.

The angel’s smile widened as he then reached his hand out and grabbed onto Frank’s cigarette...without breaking eye contact, he brought the lit cigarette over to his own lips—placing it in and taking a long drag off of it...holding in the smoke as his hand that held Frank’s cigarette slowlytraced down his corset, then down to his panties...the crowd continued cheering and whistling loudly, tossing more cash over to him as the angel’s hand slipped inside of his panties.

Frank’s eyes shifted over to his lower regions as the angel looked like he was pleasuring himself with his own touch as well as the cigarette...he even closed his eyes and let out a soft, pleasurable moan as his thrusted his hips...then slowly opening his beautiful eyes, his hand moved out from inside his panties with the cigarette still resting in his hand. He smiled down at Frank once more before handing him back his cigarette.

‘Roll the windows down this

Cool night air is curious

Let the whole world look in

Who cares who sees what tonight?

Roll these misty windows 

Down to catch my breath and then

Go and go and go just

Drive me home and back again

Here I lay 

Just like always

Don't let me 

Go go go go go go go go go

Take me to the edge...’

Frank stared at his cigarette while watching the red haired angel dance to the rest of the song. Practically dry humping the stage, the pole...continuing to sway his hips, shake his ass, and collect all the money thrown at him.

“My, my...he is important after all. Very special, indeed.” Brendon said with his mischievous and smug grin permanently resting on his face. Frank turned his head to look over at him, not quite sure what he meant.

“That’s your boy. He’s Gerard—the one you need to search for.”

“...that’s him? You’re kidding—“

“Trust me. That’s your boy.” Frank’s eyes went back over to the red haired angel, Gerard, who had finished up his first performance—collecting all money from the floor of the stage before going to the back to change his outfit and perform his next dance.

“That’s Gerard...? But...he’s a...”

“A stripper?” Frank’s cheeks flushed red again as he looked down at his cigarette once more. He brought it close to his face to sniff it before taking a long drag off of it...it smelled really good. Really sweet; like roses with a hint of vanilla.

“You like him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes you do, you practically bursted in your pants watching him fuck your cigarette. He’s very important and it shows...you know what to do.” Brendon said as he patted Frank’s shoulder before disappearing into thin air, leaving him all alone once more.

Frank watched Gerard do the rest of his performances before going back to the bar and having Sasha fix for him several different and rather hard drinks. He wasn’t looking to get drunk, not even buzzed really...he was just nervous because he had to approach the beautiful, red haired stripper.

From a distance, Frank watched Gerard work his magic onstage from the bar...his heart began to race inside of his chest once the announcer thanked everyone for their kind ‘donations’ for Gerard and for coming out to support their dancers...his eyes watched Gerard walk offstage—all sweaty, exhausted, and making his way over to the bar for a drink.

“Angel, you were terrific and sexy as hell, as usual. Cherry martini?” 

“Thank you, and of course.” Angel. That was his stripper name...clever, Frank thought to himself. Sasha prepared Angel’s cherry martini and Angel...Gerard...turned his head to look over at Frank.

“Hi, there. Enjoy the show?” His voice was soft spoken, sweet, and still seductive. Frank avoided direct eye contact with him as he stared at his half-full glass of his whisky sour...occasionally swishing it around inside of his glass.

“Cat got your tongue?” Angel giggled softly while gently caressing Frank’s warm, soft cheek.

Frank felt himself tense up at his touch and he ended up spilling the rest of his drink all over the counter...some of it dropped off the counter and onto his lap.

“Whoops...clumsy man.” Angel giggled once more before Sasha tossed him a cleaning rag to help clean up the spill.

“...sorry...” Frank finally spoke, still avoiding eye contact with Angel.

“No worries, sugar. Accidents happen.” Angel responded as he handed Frank the slightly dampened rag so that he could wipe off his own lap.

“...thanks.” Frank thanked him as he finally turned his head to look up at him. Angel...Gerard...was looking into his eyes, smiling his sweet smile—showing off his teeth, which were tiny, slightly crooked, and jagged. But he had a beautiful smile and his eyes were large, and they looked emerald green...very stunning.

“So...I don’t usually make this offer, but...would you like a private dance in the VIP room?” 

“...w-wha—excuse me...?” Angel giggled softly as he ran his hand through his sweaty, messy, dyed red hair; slicking it back...the sweat resting on his forehead shimmered from the strobing lights coming from the ceiling.

“I liked the way you looked at me. How you watched me...most of my clients act like dogs who desperately want a bone. But not you. You really looked at me...plus, you’re very, very sexy. Quite attractive and...since you’re a first timer here, I wanted to show you a little fun.” Angel placed his hand down on Frank’s shoulder; slowly running it down his arm—lightly squeezing onto his slightly toned bicep.

“...um...I don’t know...” Frank hesitated for a moment as he broke eye contact with the red haired stripper.

“I promise you I’ll make it worth your while. Please say yes, sugar.” His hand slowly ran down Frank’s arm and grabbed onto his tattooed hand...squeezing onto it, making him look back up at him.

“...okay. Yes.” Angel’s smile widened across his beautiful face as Sasha handed him his cherry martini; downing it in one swallow, wiping the corners of his mouth.

“Follow me, sugar.” Angel...Gerard demanded Frank without breaking eye contact while finger gesturing for him to follow him to one of the VIP rooms for some...alone time.


	4. Private Dance

“Don’t be shy. Have a seat, sugar.” Angel, Gerard, had said to Frank as he guided him, hand in hand, into one of the VIP rooms. A tall and enormous bouncer had stood outside the room—he had his buff and muscular arms crossed over his chest and he had a very serious look resting on his face.

Frank did as he was told and took a seat down in the soft, leather, loveseat. Gerard was still dressed in his last outfit; black, see through, long sleeved shirt—little black hearts covering his nipples. Black, laced, silky panties with a little red heart in the back of his ass...and knee high black boots, and red fishnets. 

He was putting on some music while preparing himself Frank, to show him some fun.

“...s-so...how old are you...?” Angel chuckled softly as he turned to look over at Frank, his eyebrow was raised and he had a smirk resting on his face.

“Old enough. So...you’ve never been to a place like this before, have you?” Frank bit down on his bottom lip as he cheeks flushed a soft, blossom pink shade...he responded by shaking his head no.

“Well, I’ll just have to do all the hard work, won’t I?” The music began to play in the background and Frank could hear his heart inside of his ears as he began to breathe hard and heavily.

Angel turned his gaze over at him, already smiling over at him while swaying his hips around...Frank’s eyes watched his hips move and he licked his lips and tried to stay cool.

“So...what do you want me to take off first...?” Angel asked him as he gently placed his hand down against his chest, slowly running it down all the way to his belly while still swaying his hips to the music.

He ended up pulling off his shirt over his head, messing up his hair slightly but he didn’t stop moving to the music...he turned himself around and began to shake his ass, getting Frank all excited as he felt a tingling feeling growing inside of his pants.

“You’re really, really hot...I’m burning up...I think I need to remove these—“ He hinted as he slid his thumbs into the hems of his panties.

“No, not yet...I mean...I just...I like the way you move. I wanna watch you just a little while longer.” Angel, Gerard, smirked and nodded his head in response as he slowly walked closer towards Frank and placed both of his hands down on his shoulders.

“Clients aren’t allowed to touch us...but...I’ll make an exception with you. You can touch me.”

“...I...but—“ Angel softly shushed him by lightly pressing his index finger against his lips, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against Frank’s forehead.

“Just relax, sugar. I’ll take good care of you...” He smiled at him as he slowly climbed himself on top of Frank’s lap...straddling himself while running his hands through his hair—practically riding Frank.

It had been so, so long since Frank had been touched. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone; kiss anyone, lie in bed with anyone, make love with anyone...someone new. Gerard’s touch was ecstatic as he continued straddling on top of Frank’s lap, giving him seductive and lustful eyes, biting down on his bottom lip...Frank let out a soft and breathy sigh as he continued looking him right in the eye.

“Your eyes—they’re different colors...” Gerard said in a soft and breathy tone as he slowly climbed himself off of his lap and twirled his body around before dropping to his knees to the ground, throwing his head back; watching his long, red hair swoosh in the air—getting on all fours again, just like he did on the stage, making direct eye contact with Frank...and Frank let out a low and soft groan once Gerard started shaking his ass to the rhythm of the music.

“I really like the way you move...” Frank spoke in his low, raspy, and seductive tone as he continued watching Gerard, Angel, move.

“You’ll like this even more...” Angel stood up tall in front of him, swayed his hips while turning himself around slowly. Grabbing onto the sides of his black, laced, silky panties...he proceeded by pulling them down; revealing himself in front of Frank...his ass was perky, round, and pale white like the rest of him.

He was speechless at the sight—from head to toe, Gerard was absolutely perfect...he was gorgeous and Frank couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Like what you see, sugar?” He asked him as he slowly turned himself around so that Frank could see every single part of him...still swaying his hips around. 

Gerard was aroused as was Frank...he was completely shaved smooth and bare, and he had the most beautiful and perfect, porcelain white skin, ever.

“You can touch me...its okay.” Gerard cooed softly with lustful, emerald green eyes and long, dark, curly eyelashes...all of his features were so gorgeous; his naturally dark, thick, well groomed eyebrows. His cute, little, pixie shaped nose with a small freckle on the tip on the far left, and his pouty, red, plump lips...he was so beautiful.

Frank was speechless and it was like he was bewitched by his beauty and his mind went completely blank once Gerard turned himself around, sitting himself down on Frank’s lap...grabbing onto both of his warm, soft, tattooed hands with his and placed them down on his bare hips.

“Touch me, sugar...I want you to.”

“God...you’re beautiful...” Frank purred out as he lightly squeezed onto his sides; slowly running his hands up his sides, making Gerard quiver at his touch as he let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he began to straddle his lap, once more.

“Mmm...you’re hard. I can feel it—“ Gerard moaned out in a soft, breathy, and seductive tone as his hands began to rub Frank’s thighs. Frank continued touching Gerard; grazing his fingertips up his bare back—continuing to make him quiver at his touch...and Frank let out a low groan once Gerard’s hand reached for the center of his pants, lightly squeezing it before rubbing it in circular motion.

“...fuck...so good, Angel...” Gerard let out another moan as he continued touching Frank’s growing erection that was building up in his pants; being constricted inside of his boxer-briefs.

“What’s your name...?”

“...tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine...” Frank knew his name, but didn’t want Gerard to know. Didn’t want to blow his cover.

“I don’t tell my real name, sugar...safety reasons.”

“Please...?” Gerard let out a soft chuckle before he turned himself around on Frank’s lap, now facing him. He placed both of his hands on the sides of his face, making direct eye contact.

“Sorry, Sugar...” Frank let out a soft sigh and Gerard let out a soft giggle as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Frank. That’s my name.”

“Frank, huh...? Sexy.” Frank then wrapped both of his arms around Gerard’s small waist, pulling him closer against his.

“I hope you don’t think I do this with all my clients...”

“I wouldn’t care if you did.”

“Liar.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be dancing for me...?” Gerard smirked, leaning his face forward and capturing his lips with his own, kissing him tenderly; moaning inside of mouth, sliding his tongue inside, and biting down on his bottom lip.

“...huh...do you do that with other clients?”

“Would you believed me if I said no...?” Frank chuckled softly, licking his lips before leaning his face forward and pressing his lips against Gerard’s, again.

“Wanna come home with me...?”

“Are you allowed to do that with your clients...?”

“You’re different. Maybe I like you...plus, I think we both want more than just a teasing, little dance.” 

“Your job is to find Gerard, and bring him to me. Not get a hard on from a striptease and fuck him.” Brendon. Perfect timing, only he was more of a voice in Frank’s head rather than appearing out of thin air...otherwise that would’ve been awkward.

He tried to ignore Brendon’s voice and kissed the red haired angel once more; they kissed each other hungrily, Frank could feel himself grow more aroused during their kiss. Gerard let out soft little moans while running his fingers through Frank’s hair.

“I CAN TALK LOUDER AND BE MORE OBNOXIOUS IF YOU’RE GONNA IGNORE ME.” Brendon raised his voice inside of Frank’s head but Frank sealed his eyes shut and continued kissing Gerard.

“Are you sure he’s just a stripper? By the looks of how sweet he’s being on you, he seems to be more of a prostitute.” Things between them began to get a little more heated and intense when Gerard pulled away from the kiss and grabbed onto Frank’s button up, dress shirt—tearing it open; the loud tear echoed throughout the room and several buttons scattered onto the floor.

“Frank. Fraaaaannnnk. FRANK.” 

“SHUT UP.” Frank responded, rather harshly, to Brendon, mentally. His voice to Brendon was just as loud and clear.

“Frankie, you’ve had your fun, but now you have him and I need him. Stop this—whatever this is.” Frank was good at drowning out Brendon’s voice, but he was starting to lose his patience.

“...Angel, wait—“ Frank finally called out to him, breaking the kiss and gently moving him off of him.

“What...? What’s wrong, Frank...?”

“Nothing...I’m fine. Really. I just thought...maybe we should do this either back at my place or yours? I’m checked into a hotel, unless you wanna go to your place, instead.” Gerard smirked at him, his cheeks were pink, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Sounds like a plan. To be continued...” He purred into Frank’s ear, making goosebumps appear on his tattooed skin.

“Let me go change into something more comfortable and I’ll meet you outside in the back...?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Gerard giggled softly before kissing Frank, once more. Climbing off of Frank, the only source of clothing he had were his tall, black, knee high boots.

Once Gerard was out of Frank’s sight, Brendon appeared—standing next to him, leaning against the loveseat.

“Well, that was quite an act you put on—I didn’t think you were even into men.”

“Shut up...” Frank’s cheeks flushed crimson red as he stood himself up and rubbed his face, rubbing his hands through his hair.

“Hey, I don’t judge. I just thought you were still heartbroken over Jamia and how ‘Oh, I’ll never find love again—she was my soulmate’ crap you kept preaching about. Then I find you practically preparing to fuck Gerard’s brains out in a VIP room at an all male strip club.”

“Can we not get into that right now...? I found him, he offered me a private dance, what was I supposed to do?”

“Knock him out and bring him to me.” Frank rolled his eyes and scoffed while adjusting himself, feeling his lower regions throb in a painful manner but he tried to ignore it.

“Maybe that works for demons but I’m only half—I still have some of my soul.” Frank casually walked out of the VIP room with Brendon following him.

“Hey, who are you? I didn’t see you come in here. You’re not allowed back there—“

“Sleep.” Brendon said to the bouncer as he walked past him and the largely built bouncer’s body dropped to the floor—a loud thud following.

“Aww, Angel ripped your shirt—I bought that for you too.”

“Its just a shirt.” They both made their way out of the building, going towards the back where Frank and Gerard agreed to meet up.

“So, what’s the plan once Gerard meets me out here?”

“Take him back to your hotel room. I’ll be waiting—tell him I’m a good friend of yours and I wanted to join in on the fun. Then I’ll tell him to sleep and I’ll bring him back to hell with me. Simple.”

“...what are you planning on doing with him?” Brendon shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

“All I know is he’s important—that’s what my main boss told me, along with the other demons. He wouldn’t specify what was so damn special about Gerard, or Angel, whatever you wanna call him. I have to do what he says, which is why I give you the same treatment.” They both waited patiently for Gerard, who seemed to be taking his sweet time, and when the back door opened, Brendon vanished into thin air.

“Hi there, sugar.” Gerard, Angel, greeted him with a smile across his angelic, beautiful face. He was wearing a zipped up white and navy blue jacket with a small tint of red, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. He had a small, red duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey.” Frank responded, smirking over at him...remembering the instructions Brendon had gave him. Take him back to his hotel; introduce Brendon as a good friend who’s into threesomes; have Brendon tell him to sleep; drag him back to hell...simple.

“So...where to?”

“Um...is my hotel okay...?”

“Perfect.” Gerard continued smiling at Frank before he leaned forward, embracing him with a kiss once more...Frank wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him back.

They made their way over to Frank’s car and Gerard’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped while examining Frank’s classic GTO.

“Wow—nice car...beautiful. 1979 GTO?” Gerard asked him as he touched the top of the car; slowly running his hand across it. Frank smiled to himself, feeling impressed that he knew his cars and models.

“Yeah, she’s my most prized possession. Found her in a junkyard, paid for her, and fixed her up all by myself.” They made their way inside the car—Gerard tossed his duffel bag in the backseat before buckling himself in the passenger seat.

Through the whole drive, they were both quiet...Gerard occasionally shot a glance over at Frank, who kept his eyes focused on the road.

“...I really don’t do this with other clients, just so you know.” Gerard finally spoke, breaking the silence. Frank turned to look over at Gerard, who looked both anxious and even slightly insecure.

“I’m a stripper, yeah...but I don’t turn tricks on the side. Most of the time I perform my little acts; dance for everyone; give some of my regulars a private dance in the back rooms...but it’s always part of my job. I like you, though.”

“You hardly know me...”

“I know...but, there’s something different about you—I can’t put my finger on it, but...I just like you.” Gerard’s lips curled into a half-grin while he slumped back into the passenger seat.

“I like you, too.” Frank replied, bringing his eyes back to the road, driving them closer back to his hotel room. He couldn’t help but think about what hell had in store for Gerard...Angel...but considering Brendon was planning on taking him to hell...Frank looked over at Gerard before parking his car in the parking lot outside the hotel.

“What...?” Gerard chuckled out softly, moving his hair behind his ear. Frank grinned over at him and grabbed a hold of his hand in his, gently squeezing it.

“Nothing...just...you’re special. I can tell you are.” Gerard’s cheeks were flushed bright red, letting out a soft giggle as a wide, toothy smile spread across his face. Frank parked his car, turned off the car engine, and they both made their way out of the car and into Frank’s hotel room.


End file.
